The present invention relates to a particularly simple and economical apparatus for processing color photographic prints.
Many machines have already been proposed for processing color photographic prints but all of them require a high degree of professional experience, the use of many tanks consuming large amounts of developers, a considerable handling of products and in addition they can only be operated in a perfectly dark room.